The love knot
by L.lucario
Summary: In their freshman year of high school: Misty likes Ash who likes May who likes Drew, who also likes May. How will this problem be solved? Who will get their way? There are weird pairings and friendships in this fic, just to warn you...
1. Of all the places

Disclaimer: I am not lucky and do not own pokemon.

-------------

Ash was walking to his locker to get his belongings for a long period of math. He shivered in disgust at having math in the morning with his worst in enemy, Drew. Math was already hard enough, but Drew made it worse especially because they sat right next to each other. The tardy bell rang just as Ash sat down in his seat.

"Wow Ash actually on time for once, you amaze me." Drew said.

"Shut up, Drew, nobody likes you!" Ash said getting out his red math folder. "Did we have homework?"

"What do you think, of coarse, it's math we always do!" Drew snapped at him.

"Crap! Hey Gary what was our homework?" Ash tapped a brown haired kid on his back trying to avoid Drew.

"Why does it matter, it's due right now anyway." Gary said making the girl next to him laugh. She laughed at everything though.

"Never mind, jerk." Ash said getting mad. He felt a poke in his back.

"What do you want?" He said to the brunette who poked him.

"Page 42 numbers 1-10." May said quickly. He had a huge crush on May; she was the only person in math who was nice to him. Not only that, but she was very rude to Drew.

"Thanks." He said quickly grabbing a book from the shelf.

Like always, the teacher, Mrs. Nomke was five minutes late. Right as she walked into the room, Ash finished his homework.

"Ok class, get out your homework and switch it with your table partner to grade." Mrs. Nomke said. Ash hated being called Drew's partner even if it was as small as a table partner. Ash got Drew's paper and wrote _0/0 _on it even though he would have gotten all of them right. To Ash's surprise Drew actually graded his and wrote _good job_ on it even though Ash got only 2 correct.

------------

While the teacher was rambling on about intergers, Misty, on the other side of the room was staring at her one and only love, Ash_. He's so hot, I just love his hairstyle and hair color. If only he'd ask me out_...

"And the answer to question 12 is, Misty?" Mrs. Nomke asked her seeing that her mind was not there. Luckily Misty was very good at math and knew all of the answers or she would have been in deep trouble. Mrs. Nomke hated day dreamers no matter who they were.

"Uh... is it negative 24?" Misty said.

"Yes, very good, and ..." Misty's mind was on Ash agian. _If only the teacher sat me next to him, then I'd have a chance, but that won't happen he likes May and would never even consider going out with me._ Misty knew that May was a prettier than her but she was a brat, and she was extremely jealous of her.

-----------

Finally, the class was done with their notes early, so they started their homework.

Gary turned around in his chair and said, "Ash, don't forget to do your home work." The girl next to him started to laugh agian.

"I won't." Ash said. Gary was usually nice to Ash but the day before, he spilled a carton of milk all over his black shirt. It didn't leave a stain, but Gary smelled like rotten milk for the three classes after that. Ash got out a crumpled peice of paper and wrote down the assignment on it. He finished the homework 5 minutes before class ended.

"Yes I finished!" Ash bragged to Drew.

"That's just because you wrote down random numbers as answers and copied my work." Drew siad back, arms crossed.

"Whatever." Ash said then began packing up his supplies. Ash was extremely excited for his next class, language arts. His best friend Paul was in that class and the teacher, Ms.Tee (but every one just called her the teacher,) was nice and friendly. Also he was really good at it.The only problem was that May was not in it. The bell rang to start the passing period and Ash bolted out the door before anyone else could even get the chance to. Ash ran into his seat being the first person there. When Paul came into the room seconds later Ash yelled, "HI PAUL!!!!" Then the teacher told Ash to use inside voices. Paul sat down in the seat behind Ash.

"Crap, Ash did you finish the report due today?" Paul asked nervously.

"Ya, I allways do my home work." Ash said this when Gary walked in the room. Gary started to laugh, Ash never did his homework.

"Crud! I got it halfway done." He said smoothing out a crumpled peice of paper.

"Forget your homework agian Paul?" Gary said sitting down next to Ash.

"Still smell like milk, do you Gary?" Paul shot angerly back. Gary gave Ash a dirty look. Paul started to write stuff down on the paper as fast as he could. Then the shy red headed girl sat down next to him.

"Hi Misty!" Paul said to her.

"Hi, how are you?" She said back politely.

"Just fine!" He said then continued writing stuff down.

"Forget to do his homework agian?" Misty asked Gary.

"Yup, and this time it's for a content grade." Gary started to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" Ash said deffending his friend. Misty started to blush hearing the voice of the guy who she loved deeply.

"Ash! do not say that to your fellow class mate, apologize to Gary right now!" The teacher said as the bell rang. Gary started to giggle agian.

"Sorry Gary." Ash said in an evil tone of voice.

"Good now class please get out your reports on the evoloutions of pokemon with stone. You should of choosen one pokemon that evolves using a stone and its evolved form." She paused letting the students get their papers out. "Now turn to you table partner and read what you wrote."

"Gary, you go first!" Ash said.

"I don't wanna, you go first!" Gary said back to him.

"No you!" Ash scream.

Then Gary shouted at the to of his lungs, "NO YOU!"

"Boys! Stop that this instant, Ash, Gary, I would like to have a word with you two immediately!" The teacher stomped out of the doorway with Ash and Gary at her heels. The class was saying stuff like : _Oooh_, and _BUSTED!_

"Ash, what has gotten into you? And Gary, I thought that you two were great friends and that's why you chose to sit next to eachother."

"I'm sorry..." Ash sad looking at his feet.

"We _were_ friends, untill Ash forgot how to balance his food tray!" Gary said kicking Ash in the leg.

"Gary! Do not kick him! But you two aren't friends anymore because Ash spilled food on you?" She said to Gary.

"No not food, rotten milk!" Gary kicked him agian.

"GARY I SAID DO NOT KICK HIM!" The teacher said it so loud the students in the room stopped talking so they could listen. "Ash, did you spill milk on Gary?" She said this calmly.

"Yes I did, but I said sorry like a trillion times." Ash said. The teacher sighed.

"Gary, he said sorry, there's nothing more he can do, I sure that he feels just as bad as the milk smelled." She tried to say with out hurting his feelings.

_Why does she allways side with Ash?_ Gary thought. "Thanks!" Gary ran back into the room, Ash after him.

"Gary, come to my desk please." The teacher said sitting down. Gary walked up to her desk. "Gary, kicking Ash was very inappropriate, so I'm giving you this refferral, get your parents to sign it and bring it back to me first thing tomorrow." She handed Gary a red peice of paper.

"I don't have parents." Gary said quietly, then snacthed the paper out of her hand and went back to his seat. Ash was laughing, almost rolling on the floor.

"Ok, that should've been enough time to share them, so pass 'em to the front of your rows." The teacher collected the papers.

An hour and ten minutes slowly passed. The last ten minutes the teacher allways let the kids talk.

"At the beginnig of class, what was that all about?" Paul said tapping Ash on his back.

"The teacher just got mad at us for fighting and Gary got a referral!" Ash started to laugh agian.

"Why didn't you?" Misty asked letting herself in on the conversation, this was her chance to talk to Ash!

"Because I'm a teacher's pet!" Ash said then stretched his arms in the air. Paul laughed, "If you're a teacher's pet then I'm a king!" Misty started to laugh too.

"No no, that's too close, then Gary's a king!" Ash laughed dissing himself, barely staying on his seet.

_Wow, I'm actually in a conversation with Ash! I'm soo glad that he's friends with Paul._ Misty thought laughing hard too.

Gary tried to ignore the three people laughing at him, but he couldn't take it much more. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled at them, just loud enough so they could hear him over their laughter.

"Gary! Do you want another referral? I'm going to call your parents if you keep this up!" The teacher said looking up from a paper that she was grading.

"I told you, I don't have parents!" Gary reminded her. She ignored him and went back to grading papers.

"Awww... Gary don't get mad, we were just teasing you." Ash said patting Gary's back.

"Trust me I know... BUT STOP!" Gary scream loud again.

"GARY! I'm calling your grandfather right now and telling him how bad you're being today!" She scream then started to dial in a number.

"Oohh... You're in trouble now." Paul said.

"This is all of your fault Ash, great, now grandpa will hate me as much as I hate you right now." Gary snapped. Lucky for Ash the bell rang summoning the passing period. Without saying anything, Ash ran out the door.

"Gary, stay after." The teacher said.

"Ash, that really was mean." Misty said running to keep up with him.

"You were laughing too, you gotta admit that it was funny." Ash said surprised that Misty was talking to him, before she never said anything. Misty was even surprised at herself for speaking to him. _What am I doing? Agree with him even though it was really mean._

"Ya, I guess you're right... Anyway see you in Science!" Misty waved to him.

"Bye! See you later!" Ash said waving back. _Oh my gosh he waved to me!_ Misty thought, then nearly fell over.  
Ash was still running when Mr. Matthew the princible yelled his name.

"Ash Ketchum! I need to see you in my office right now!" Mr. Matt, (for short) yelled with extreme anger in his voice. Inside the office, five other people were standing there, his heart jumped when one of them was May. The three others were Paul, Drew, Misty, and Gary. Gary looked mad, and Misty, Drew, May and Paul looked scared. There was a seventh person in the room that Ash didn't see at first, the teacher. _Crud what did I do now?Of all of the places love could've brought me, why here?_ He thought looking at May.

------------

So tell me how you liked my first chap pf my first romance fic! I promise that there will be more romance next time then just fights!


	2. Drew's mistake

Ok here's chapter 2, also instead of Ash being the main character, this time it will be Drew, I will do every chapter with a different person so you can see what they think and stuff like that. Also it's kindo slow at first but gets good :) Enough rambling on, here's chap 2.

-------------

Drew's heart was pounding; he saw the same scared look on every body's faces. He could feel sweat pouring down his face. _Why today, why now? Especially right before I was going to ask May to the dance next week._

The group of eight people sat down at a large wooden table which filled most of the small dark room.

"Ok, boys and girls, can you tell me what happened this morning?" Mr. Matt spoke first.

"What did happen?" Drew asked May, and she shrugged.

"Oh you mean in language arts? Oh, ha ha, nothing." Ash said looking at Misty and Paul for help on what to say next.

"Are you sure? It seams to me that you guys were making fun of Gary and Gary kicked you twice earning a referral." Mr. Matt said.

"What, I just had art, I don't have _language_ arts until-" Drew's voice was cut off by Mr. Matt's.

"I don't want to hear it Drew, what we're talking about right now doesn't concern you or May. Now Ash, Paul, Misty, Gary do you four now why you're here?" He asked. They shook their heads. "Because Gary's grandfather told us to talk to you." The three turned their heads to Gary who stopped rocking in his chair.

"Gary, you told on us, that's one thing I thought you'd never be, a tattle tale!" Paul said still glaring at him.

"Look I haven't talked to Grandpa sense... like a week ago! I didn't tell him anything!" Gary said then started rocking in his chair agian.

"Gary's right." Gary stopped rocking in his chair and looked over at the teacher who spoke. "When I called Gary's grandfather, he said that he wanted everybody involved in the teasing, yelling, kicking, laughing incident to speak to me and the principle about it and see why you guys are behaving so inappropiately."

"Didn't I already tell you? He spilled milk on my shirt, oh sorry, rotten milk!" Gary said.

"Ok, ok, calm down... Ash, Paul, Misty why were you making fun of poor Gary?" The teacher said.

"Ya Ash, tell the teacher why you were making fun of poor Gary!" Gary said copying the teacher.

"Gary shut it! I don't want to hear your voice until you are spoken to. Now Ash, or Paul, or even Misty, answer my question." The teacher said to them.

"I was just laughing with them, I didn't even know what they were talking about!" Misty cried half lying.

"Ok, Misty you're a good student, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning, you're free to go, see you tomorrow." The teacher gave her a late slip and freed her from that awful place.

"Thank you." Misty said quikly then ran out the door.

"As for you two, answer my question." She said.

"I uh... am just kind of mad at him is all." Ash said slumping in his chair. The teacher sighed.  
"Why are you mad at him?"

"Who doesn't accept sorry I mean serioulsy?" Ash said angerly.

She sighed even louder. "Can't you guys just get over the whole milk incident? It was in the past, can't you guys just forget about it?"

"I guess so... I'm sorry Gary." Ash said.

"What ever!" Gary said crossing his arms.

"Gary!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh fine it's ok jeeze!" He yelled.

"Good, now sense neither one of you two handled this maturely, Ash here's a referral and Gary, another one for you." the teacher passed out two red papers to them.

"WHAT!" Gary fell out of his chair and smacked the ground. "Another one?! This is insane!" He climbed back in it.

"Next time handle the situation better, now Gary and Paul, you two may leave now." She said, Gary stomped out of the room.

"Hey why didn't Paul get in trouble?" Ash whined.

"Because, he's not the one who made fun of Gary, I relized that after what Misty said." She replied.

"Uh... Ok, why are May and Drew here?" he asked.

"You'll see in a second, I have to go have a nice day." She said then left the room.

"Ok, sorry that you two had to sit through all of that... Now I called you three down to ask you this..." Mr. Matt paused. Drew's heart started to pound again. _crap, what's he going to ask us?_

"Why? Why have you three been acting up the past few weeks?" He asked.

"Uh... what do you mean?" Drew said in a shaking voice.

"Like in art, Drew, you threw paint at another kid. And May you threw pokeballs at people in gym. And last you Ash, the whole thing that we spent the last 20 minutes talking about." None of the three felt like answering him, for they all knew the answer: Love, love made them act differently, even if they were in different rooms.

"We're uh... sorry." May said answering for them.

"You should be, I don't want to do this but-" Mr. Matt said then Drew cut him off.

"Then don't!" He said loud.

"Drew! Be quite! Anyway take this as a warning." The principle handed out three yellow papers.

"Uh... What are these?" Ash asked staring at the yellow peice of paper.

"They're like referrals only they don't get marked on your perminate record. They're just to let your parents know how bad you're being." He explained.

"Sheesh, if I knew that I'd get one of these, then I'd do alot more than just throw paint." Drew mumbled to Ash then he nodded.

"And, if you do another bad thing, you will end up with a referral, and Ash, another one of those, and no collage will want you." He said. "Now shoo. Go to period three."

"FINALLY, later May!" Drew shouted then ran out the door.

"Walk Drew..." Mr. Matt sighed. Ash left then May.

"Wow, that sucked." Drew heard May say to Ash.

"No duh." Ash said. _Talkin' to May behind my back are you? Haha. She won't say yes to you when you ask her to homecoming!_ Drew thought then ran into a door.

"OW, hey what the he-" Drew started to say then he saw a teacher walk out the door.

"Oh, sorry Drew, hey shouldn't you be in class right now?" Mr. Adams his gym teacher said.

"Shouldn't _you_ be teaching right now?"

Mr. Adams shrugged then said "Fair enough." Drew walked down the hall with out saying anything else. "Uh... what's my next class again?" He said to himself getting out his schedule. "Dang it, of coarse it's social studies..." He turned around realizing where he had to go. He climbed up a steep set of stairs to get there. "Why is this school so big?" He asked himself turning down a long narrow hallway. Then he entered a room with map posters of all of the regions hanging from the wall. It was also filled with kids staring at him. Ash was already seated. _Right, Ash is in here too, this stinks._

"Welcome back, Drew, please take your seat and turn to page 23." The teacher, Mrs. B said, then Drew climbed into his chair next to the girl that laughed at everything from math. An hour and 30 minutes slowly passed. All that Drew could think about was May, and what she would say to him after he asked her.

"Ok, class, you may go to lunch." Mrs. B said her class flowing out of the room, first Ash.

"YAY FOOD!" Ash scream, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Drew was, like allways the last person out. He ran down the stairs and looked for May in the cafeteria. Then out of a crowd of people, he saw the top of her head and ran up to her.

"May, I uh... have to uh, ask you something." Drew's cheeks were turning bright red.

"Ya... What would you like to ask me, Drew?" She said trying to hide her feelings from him.

"Would you like to go with m-" His voice was cut off.

"May! Come sit over here!" One of her friends called out to her.

"I have to go." May said then sat down next to her friend. _Great..._ He thought then walked over to where his friends were sitting.

"That's it!" Drew slammed his fist down on the table after about ten minutes.

"Whoa... come down." Jake, his best friend said. "Why you so mad?"

"I'm going to ask May right now!" He yelled even louder this time.

"Ok..." Jake said but Drew jumped out of his seat and ran away before he could finish.

"May, I love you!" He said so quickly that he couldn't think before he said it. _Crap! Drew, what did you just say?! _He thought covering his mouth, eyes widened.

"What?" May said. "What did you say-"

"Nevermind." Drew said then started to walk quikly away.

"Drew wait!" She called after him.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked nevously. She nodded. "I didn't mean it!" He started to walk away, then May stopped him agian.

"Drew, I- I like you too." May said smiling. And the next thing he knew, their lips were touching. Drew has had a few kisses before, but none of them were as magical as this one was.

----------

And that's the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it. Please review, flames are welcome!


	3. Breaking out

Finally chap 3.

Disclaimer, again: I do not own pokemon!

In this chap, it will be about Ash again. I hope you enjoy!

--------

Ash pushed and shoved through people to get to the front of the lunch line.

"Ooh, I wonder what today's food is…?" Ash said to himself, cutting another kid in line.

"Uh, should I get meatloaf, or raviolis, or lasagna?" Ash rubbed his chin staring at the menu.

"If I were you, I would stay away from the meatloaf, and the other two are fine." I tall dark skinned, dark haired junior said to him.

"Thanks." Ash said and the student nodded. "Then that's it I'm having lasagna!" He said this so loud that the student started to laugh. Ash started to blush then marched up to the buffet like tables. He grabbed a Styrofoam plate which held steaming lasagna and walked up to the fat lunch lady. She sighed as she saw the glutton Ash walk up to her.

"Ok, Ash what are you having today? Lasagna and 3 pears…" She started to type in stuff at the register as Ash paid.

"Thank you." Ash said stuffing a pear in his mouth. He walked around the lunch room until he spotted Paul. On his way over he saw Drew and cringed. "That creature." he said sitting down next to Paul. Then Paul sighed, "Wow Ash, three pears today? One less than yesterday, good job!"

"Be quite Paul." Ash said glaring at Drew, who also looked upset. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Paul shrug then sip soup.

"Why do you keep on staring at Drew? Is it because of what happened this morning? By the way what did happen after I left?"

"After you left we got these stupid yellow things that tells our parents what wev'e been doing in school. They're not even like referrals! Oh, and no it's not because of this morning." Ash said.

"Then why are you glaring at him like that?" Paul asked again.

"I hear that he's planning on asking May to the home comming dance." Ash said looking at Paul now.

"Oh, then ask her now, so he can't." He suggested, gulping the last bit of his soup."

"Ok, I guess I will." Ash said feeling confident. He got out of his chair and noticed that Drew wasn't in his seat._ He probably went to the bathroom._ He thought then went over to May's table. But then as he approached her, he was to late. Drew was standing in front of May, when he got closer to the two, he saw that they were alot closer together than he thought. The couple's lips were together. Ash could feel his heart drop with a thud. He knew that his chances of being with May went away as quick as he started to like her. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. _What an awful world it was._Ash couldn't think of anything to do but stand there and stare at the nightmare of his dreams. Then the two stopped kissing and Drew said something that Ash couldn't hear and ran back to his table. He tried to do the same as Drew and march back to his seat without saying anything.

"I HATE Drew!" He exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

"Why, don't you always?" Paul said in his usual tone of voice.

"Ya, but this time, ugh... he kissed May, and is probably going to the dance with her next Friday." Ash mumbled.

"What?! I'm sorry. So who you gonna go with instead?" Paul asked relizing that it was a stupid thing to say after he said it. Ash ignored him an began munching on his food. Usally lunch went by fast, not this one though. Finally after 30 minutes, the bell rang for the next class. Ash sighed as he sat down in the cold science class room.

"Hi Ash, what's wrong, you look sad?" Misty said then sat down next to him.

"Nothing, It's just, oh nevermind." Ash said getting out his science homework, Misty shrugged and did the same.

"Ash, next Friday, are you going to the dance?" Misty whispered to him while the teacher collected their homework. Ash started to feel sad agian hearing this.

"Maybe, if I get a date." He said back. "You?"

"Same. Uh... you know how we're uh pretty good friends?" Misty said looking very nervous.

"Ya, why?" Ash said wondering why she said what she said.

"Because, your a b-boy and I'm a g-girl, s-so m-maybe we could go together, as friends..." She said very nervously.

"Ok, but as friends, right?" Ash said not wanting it to be too weird.

"Right." She agreed, then started the assignment on the board without saying anything else. Then rest of the day went by slowly for Ash, _would going with Misty to homecoming be too weird?_ Finally when the last class ended, Ash rushed out the door to go home. He lived only a few minutes away from Pallet High. When he got to his house, his mother, Delia was sitting at the dining room table with professor Oak and Mimie, they were deep in a conversation about which type of pokemon was the strongest, or something like that.

"Hello, Ash, how was your day at school?" Delia said escaping from the conversation with professor Oak.

"Awful." Ash replied climbing up the staircase.

"Ash come back down hear, don't think you're getting out of trouble that easily." Delia said now with anger in her voice. Ash grunted then climbed all the way back down the stairs.

"Sit." She said. "Ok, so you got in big trouble today?"

"Ugh... can anyone ever not talk about this?" Ash said, mad that his mom brought it up agian.

"You got a referral and Gary got 2?" She said and Ash nodded. "Another one of those, and your grounded for 3 months! Now, go to your room and don't come out, I don't want to see you again until dinner, you hear?" She yelled, and again he nodded and continued up the stairs. "Oh and Ash, you're not Allowd to go to the dance next Friday!"

"What!" Ash fell down the stairs. "But, mom! I have to go, Gary gets to go and he got two times as much referrals as me!" Ash complained.

"Actualy Ash, Gary's not going, he's grounded for alot longer than you are." Professor Oak said.

"Still, mom, I HAVE to go, Misty needs someone to go with!"

"Well, Misty can find some one else to go with her! Now go to your room!" Delia yelled, surprising Ash how cruel she could be. The rest of that week and the week after slowly passed of Ash being grounded. But today would be the worsed of all, homecoming.

"So, Ash what time do you want to meet at the dance tonight?" Ash heard Misty's sweet soft voice.

"Uh, well the dance is at 8, so if we meet at 6, that will give us time for dinner and stuff." Ash said knowing that it would be the first time he disobeyed his mother.

"Ok then, I'll see you at six." Misty waved then went down the path to her house. _Crud, what do I do?_ Ash asked himself. _I know, I'll break out!_ Ash thought, then evily laughed.

"Ash, dinner's at six." Delia welcomed him.

"I'm not hungry." Ash said then started up the stairs. Delia shrugged. He ran to his room, then slammed it shut and locked the small doornob. he pulled out a peice of paper and began brainstorming his escape. "There, one perfect plan!" Ash said looking at a paper that had two things written on it: 1) Open window at 5:45 pm. 2) Jump down from window and go get Misty. "It's brilliant!" Ash said holding it to the light. He then put it aside carefully and began his homework. 2 hours later, it was time to open the window. He ran over to it, unlocked and looked down, Mimie was watering flowers below.

"Crud, Mimie will tell mom if I jump, oh well, no time to waist!" Ash put one leg over and onto the roof and then the next. "Here I go." Ash sprug and aimed to land in the soft flowers.

"Mr. MIME!" Mimie yelled as Ash landed in the flowers. "Mime?" It said wondering what was going on. Then he heard his mom's voice from around the corner of the house. "Mimie, what is it?" She asked.

_Crap, if she sees me, I'm doomed_. Ash thought as Delia's footsteps came closer and closer to where he layed hidden in the flowers.

--------------------

So, I hope you liked it! Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update, the next chap will come sooner, I promise!


	4. Dead meat

So here's the last chapter of The love knot. I know, I lied what I said in the end of the last chap, I'm sorry that it took so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

-------------

"Oh crap, what do I do?" Ash said out loud to himself as he heard his mother's footsteps coming closer to where he lie in the flower bed. Now he could see her shadow, just steps away from him. Then an idea struck him. Sure it wasn't his best idea ever, but it would work. Ash stood up shaking and wiping mud off of him then made a run for it.

"Ash, is that you?" He heard his mother's voice call behind him, but he didn't look back.

_Just keep running Ash, you can do it!_ He thought sprinting through the dark forest. Minutes later Ash arrived at Misty's door.

"Oh, Ash, you're late!" Misty said staring at Ash who was holding a plastic bag with his tuxedo in it.

"Sorry, I had to break out; can I get changed really quick?" Ash said and Misty nodded.

He walked into her neat house. Nearly every wall had a picture or a poster of some sort of water pokemon. The couches were all blue and tables had seashells imbedded in them. Ash found a door that was the restroom and walked in. Blue towels hung from the wall, the shower curtains had Horsea on them and the soap was neatly molded into seashell shapes.

"Wow, if I lived here then I think that I'd go crazy with all of the sea decorations." Ash mumbled to himself then got out his dance clothes. He got changed as quickly as e could, found a comb and marched out of the restroom.

"You look so good, Ash." Misty said considering the fact that he got dressed in like two seconds.

"So do you, are you ready to go?" Ash said and walked out of the door.

Misty lived only minutes away from the school. Thankfully the dance didn't officialy start yet, so they were good.

Ash got filled with hatred as he saw Drew with his arm wrapped around May's waist.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked, his face was bright red with fury.

"Nothing, l- let's just leave this place." He suggested and they ventured throught the sea of people to the oppisite side of the gym.

The dance was wonderful for Ash, the two slow danced together and boogied in fast songs. Neither of the two were embaressed at how stupid they probably looked dancing the way that they were. They just cared about eachother. Ash was actualy surprised at how good of a girlfriend that Misty was, and vise versa.

"Ash, thank you so much for a wonderful time, it was the best night of my life!" Misty said as she was about to enter her house.

"I feel the same, hey, do you uh... Want to go out with me, Misty?" Ash said nervously

"More than anything." She replied. The two started to kiss_. Now I know what Drew felt like when he first kissed May, and it's WONDERFUL! I'm just glad that Drew got May, not Misty_Ash thought as they were kissing. _Now that I think about it, I don't care that Drew and May are together, infact I'm the happiest that I've been in years._

_This is so much better than I imagined the first kiss would be... I'm with the man of my dreams!_ Misty thought.

"Ok, so I'll see you on Monday..." Ash stated when they finished kissing.

"Bye!" Misty called after Ash who was now running to his house, he called back to her 'Bye.'

_Oh, man, I am so dead when I get home._ Ash said as he approached his big house, his mother was standing on the porch tapping her foot with Mimie at her side. A big frown covered her normally friendly face.

--------------

Me: So that's the end of that story, I hope that you liked it, please leave a review!

Weavile: Why do you say that at the beginning AND end of every chapter of every story?

Me: Shut up -pushes Weavile down- Like I WAS saying please tell me how much you liked or hated it.

Weavile: I'm being trained by a freak... Don't you also want to appologize for it being so short?!

Me:... Ok, sorry that it's so short.-Elbows Weavile-


End file.
